Nephilim
The Nephilim are a race of half-angels from ancient times, thought to predate even the War of the Gods. They are considered to be, as a whole, evil, and especially arrogant. History Conception Ages ago a choir of angels known as the Grigorim, or Watchers, was tasked with observing the greater workings of the Aether and Void. Their leader, Semyaza, found himself more concerned with observing the mortals of Midgard. He led his choir to intermingle with these mortals, giving birth to a race of half-angels known as the Nephilim. Born of great powers, the Nephilims' talents were nurtured by their divine parents, until their fellow angels found out the blasphemies being committed. For the mortals, there was eradication. For the Nephilim, imprisonment. For the Grigorim, different punishments, ranging from destruction to banishment from Heaven, where they became Demons, Devils, or other strange monsters. Freedom For millennia the Nephilim were trapped in their secret prison, until foolish adventurers freed them. The half-angels knew from the moment of their release that divine guardians would move to recapture or simply destroy them, and so they took the massive voidship Ineffable and fled Midgard, disappearing from the minds of many for a century. Recent Beings referred to as Nephilim have appeared on several developed worlds throughout the Void, clashing not only with the inhabitants but with the newly escaped denizens of Midgard, whom they must begrudgingly admit are powerful and tenacious. Features Nephilim are as unique as the angels who sired them, and no two are alike, even if they have the same angelic parent. They have great and fantastical powers, some of which were gifts from their angelic mothers and fathers. All Nephilim are very fast and powerful, and most can fly. While their powers vary, they are for the most part on-par with upper-level demons, and many among the Gibborim are considered as powerful as a Demon Lord. Nephilim are the spawn of an Angel and a Mortal, most often a Human. They are capable of mating with any race compatible with their mortal parent's race, producing an Aasimar child. Curiously, it is said that two Nephilim cannot produce a new Nephilim child together, putting a hard cap on their race. Organization The leaders of the Nephilim race have created a rigid hierarchy for their people to follow, based out of their Voidship, The Ineffable. At the top of their race are the Gibborim, the Great Ones, the leadership, which includes rulers over realms they have conquered, and the officers of the Voidship. Beneath them lie more standard Nephilim, who must prove themselves worthy in service to the Gibborim before they are allowed to command legions to attack a new realm and claim a place among the Gibborim. Above all, however, is Eliel, the "captain" of The Ineffable and Gibbor Gibborim, Greatest Great One. While such avenues outlined above are available to male and female Nephilim, the women of their race mostly follow a different path. While the male members can father many Aasimar for use in their growing armies at once, it takes much longer for a female Nephilim to produce any number of Aasimar. For this reason many train as extremely deadly assassins known as the Emim, or Dreaded Ones. This name is derived from the fact that their targets tend to be not outside foes but their fellow Nephilim. Known Nephilim It is said that 666 Nephilim were imprisoned on Midgard. Whether that number remains or not has yet to be seen by those outside of the race. Ishmael The proud recent conqueror of a desert realm, Ishmael commands strange, shadowy powers and has a father who resides in Anserak. Due to this he has made one of the many orders of his regime the eradication of any and all Demonspawn in his new world. One of his sons, Debenit, was recently transported to Visva and slain by Aziri warriors. Luxor A handsome, golden-skinned Nephilim tasked with the conquest of Wa'Aye, beginning with the Kingdom of Atummria. Luxor, son of Amaros, bears the power of Gold, and can command and manipulate any of it within his personal range. One of his sons, Solidus, commands his army and can manipulate gold coins in a way similar to his father. The Rainbow Prince Lord over the candied realm of Whimsydale, the Rainbow Prince is considered least of all the Gibborim. He has no children serving him, rather he is tasked with harvesting the candy crops of his realm to provide sweets for his kin aboard The Ineffable. As his name implies, he has beautiful, rainbow colored wings. Rashomon A strong warrior among the crew of The Ineffable. His three Aasimar children are known as Tenshiro, Tenshigan, and Tenshishi. "The Son of Heaven" "Eliel" The enigmatic leader of the Nephilim, Gibbor Gibborim, Eliel is spoken of by his kin with a combination of reverence and fear. His father is Semyaza, the leader of the Grigorim and an Eternal King in the Court of Irons.